Triste noël
by Rose d'Epine
Summary: Il était trop tard pour qu'elle le regrette. C'était arrivé et maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. OS Noël.


_Salut, voici ma première fanfic ou plutôt mon premier OS. je pense qu'il est un peu maladroit mais ça fait des semaines que je le travaille donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour m'améliorer, je reconnais que c'est un peu guimauve._

* * *

><p>Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver – jamais avec lui. Marlène se glissa rapidement hors du lit.<p>

_Comment s'était-elle retrouvait dans cette situation ?_

Elle se souvenait juste de l'annonce du décès des frères Prewett. Alors qu'elle devait célébrer noël avec le peu de famille qui lui resté, après avoir appris une nouvelle fois le décès de membres de l'ordre, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu le cœur à rentrer chez ses parents moldus et à fêter noël comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Elle enfila silencieusement sa jupe portefeuille noire et ses escarpins de dix centimètres. Elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle avait mis cette tenue. Peut être parce qu'elle voulait se sentir désirée par _lui _ou peut être parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui résisterait pas avec une tenue pareil. Elle regrettait amèrement la bonne époque, lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard et qu'ils se voyaient en cachette. Elle se souvenait de chaques caresses et baisers échangés. C'était une relation interdite mais à l'époque, elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Cela avait été un échec cuisant.

Marlène se dirigea vers l'immense miroir qui meublait la chambre et observa son reflet. Ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés, elle tenta vainement de défaire les nœuds en passant son petit peigne dedans. Finalement elle les attacha avec son ruban qui traînait au pied du lit. A nouveau elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Tous ce qu'elle pu y voir était une traînée. Une traînée dont le seul objectif avait été de se faire désirer par _lui._ Et maintenant qu'elle avait réussi, elle en avait la nausée. Ces grands yeux noirs paraissait vide alors qu'autrefois ils étaient pétillant et chaleureux. Elle tamponna ses paupières de maquillage pour masquer ces yeux inexpressif. Elle ne trouvait pas d'explication logique à son comportement. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait perdu contact avec lui. Il y a quelques mois, Sirius Black lui avait appris qu'_il_ était souvent présent vers l'allée des embrumes. Marlène avait résisté durant six mois à l'envie de le revoir. Et puis, le décès des frère Prewett était arrivé alors qu'ils devaient justement passer noël avec elle et sa famille. Elle avait alors annulé tous ses plans. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait enfilé une tenue sexy et s'était rendue dans une taverne mal fréquentée mais néanmoins peu dangereuse de l'allée des embrume. Les membres de l'ordre n'allaient jamais espionnés cette taverne qui était surtout fréquentée par des sorciers perdus pour la société. Marlène avait vu qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir dans cette taverne, chaques clients avaient des problèmes et venaient les oublier en buvant et la jeune fille avait décidé de faire de même.

Elle s'était faite belle juste au cas ou, elle trouverait quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit. Mais Marlène ne se voilait pas la face, elle avait espéré durant toute la soirée qu'elle le croiserait, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu. Dépitée, elle avait décidé de partir. Finalement c'était arrivé au coin d'une rue sombre. Elle avait brutalement percuté quelqu'un qui n'était autre que _lui._ Ils s'étaient observés silencieusement durant un moment. Et sans savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée plaquer contre un mur. Ses lèvres s'étaient brutalement posées sur les siennes alors qu'une de ses mains remontait sa jupe. Elle avait senti son autre main glisser sous son chemisier pour lui caresser sa poitrine. Marlène avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas hurler dans la rue. Et puis il était entré en elle brutalement, à tel point que la jeune fille émit un petit cris de surprise.

Ils avaient fait l'amour au coin d'une sombre ruelle de l'allée des embrumes. Après avoir été envahi par son premier orgasme, Marlène avait refusé de se détacher de _lui_. Ce dernier l'avait alors conduite dans l'hôtel le plus proche. Ils avaient passé la majeure partie de la nuit ensemble ainsi que la matinée.

Mais maintenant Marlène avait les idées claires et se rendait compte de son énorme erreur. L'alcool lui avait donné du courage mais maintenant elle regrettait.

« Cela ne doit plus jamais se produire Regulus » dit Marlène en se tournant vers lui.

Regulus se contentait de l'observer, il était toujours allongé paresseusement sur le lit. Ses yeux gris brillait d'une lueur malicieuse.

« Épargne-moi tes jérémiades. Tu as voulus que cela se produise. » répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Marlène le foudroya du regard . Il ne prenait pas la situation au sérieux.

« Jolie cette marque sur ton poignet. » cracha-t-elle furieuse.

Regulus soupira et quitta le lit. Marlène sentit immédiatement l'angoisse montait en elle. Ne voulant pas lui faire face, elle se tourna vers le miroir et tenta de finir sa toilette. Mais elle pouvait voir que Regulus se tenait derrière elle. Ses mains s'étaient à nouveau glissées sous son chemiser et caressaient son ventre avec une douceur incroyable. Les lèvres de Regulus déposèrent de petit baiser, il titillait son cou et Marlène savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps.

Marlène se dégagea de Regulus et se tourna pour lui faire face. Le regard du jeune homme parcourait son corps sans aucune gêne, elle pouvait assurément dire qu'il l'a désirait.

« On ne peut pas continuer, je suis désolée » dit-elle tristement.

Elle saisit sa veste et l'enfila. Elle s'apprêta à partir mais elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Regulus.

« Je t'aime. » murmura Marlène.

« Moi aussi. » souffla doucement Regulus, mais Marlène n'avait pas attendu sa réponse. Elle était parti et pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Que diraient ses parents s'ils le voyaient ainsi pleurer pour une sang de bourbe.

_Un Black ne pleure pas._

Regulus serra les dents. Il se dégoûtait de lui-même.

* * *

><p>Marlène n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Regulus. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ses moqueries ou ses phrases sarcastiques. Elle n'avait été qu'un amusement pour Regulus, mais après toutes ses années, elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte de de chez elle. La jeune sorcière avait été trop pensive pour sentir que quelque chose n'était pas normale. C'est alors qu'elle les vit. Ses parents, sa sœur, tous morts. Du sang recouvrait la plupart des meubles et de la tapisserie. Elle n'eût pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'elle était déjà désarmée.<p>

« Alors Mckinnon, tu n'apprécies pas mon cadeau de noël » s'enquit Dolohov d'un ton faussement déçu.

Marlène sentit une énorme culpabilité déferler en elle. Pendant qu'elle passait du bon temps avec Regulus, sa famille s'était faite massacrée.

« J'adore ta tenue », continua Dolohov en s'avançant ver elle, " Je sens que je vais bien m'amusé avec toi."

Un sourire cruel s'étira sur les lèvres du mangemort. L'amusement ne faisait que commencé.


End file.
